


Chronic Deputy

by BadGuysPlease



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGuysPlease/pseuds/BadGuysPlease
Summary: Naida Joanna Lewis is the Rookie Deputy fighting against the cult for the resistance. But there is a catch, she is also chronically ill. Not to mention that the brothers have an unhealthy fascination with the rookie. This is Naida's journey of dealing with the cult, the Seeds, the resistance, and several chronic conditions. Is this hell on earth? Eh, maybe, but at least those Seed boys are easy on the eyes.





	1. They Find Her

**Author's Note:**

> My own chronic pain has been flaring and I have thrown my back out so I wanted to write about a deputy that deals with chronic pain. I am very much aware that someone with her limitations probably could not be a deputy at all, but this is called fiction for a reason. So suspend your disbelief and enjoy. I own nothing and have no Beta.

The deputy moaned in pain as she sank into the water of the river. She had found a deep spot where the water came over her head as she was standing on the bottom of the river. This was a perfect place to let her body have some time being weightless. She tipped her head up to the sun soaking in its warmth. The deputy was hoping that between the warmth of the sun and weightlessness of being in the water some of her chronic pain would subside so she could get back to helping the Resistance of Hope County.

She sighed in a bit of frustration at the thought of the Resistance. It would be nice if for once they could do something on their own without having to call her for help. She let out a dry chuckle as she thought about the whole reason she had taken a job in Hope County. It was supposed to be an easy job. Perfect for her until her chronic illnesses got so bad she could no longer work, which if her doctor was right would be in a year or two. Although with how bad she was having to fight the cult, it looked more like it would be a couple of months before she couldn’t move due to her conditions.

Deputy Naida Lewis was born with a genetic connective tissue disorder called Ehlers Danlos Syndrome or EDS. This condition caused dislocations and subluxations, easy bruising and skin tearing, chronic pain, poor balance, and a host of other conditions that piggybacked on the back of the condition. So on top of already dealing with the symptoms of EDS the deputy also had to put up with Fibromyalgia, Postural Orthostatic Tachycardia Syndrome, Mast Cell Activation Syndrome, Irritable Bowel Syndrome, and Endometriosis. All these led to a whole host of problems, which made her chosen career path a large struggle. Unfortunately, she did not know about the cause all her problems until right after she had graduated from the academy. Right after her graduation, she had finally gotten answers for her years or pain and other problems. Then she was told she had five years max to work in her chosen job before her body would not be able to take any more.

Naida let out another dry laugh and then a sigh as she let herself float in the water. She would bet a dime a dozen that her doctor did not see her having to fight a full out holy war with a freaking cult. Naida swam gently over to where she could stand up and her head would be above the water so she could maybe manipulate her shoulder back into place. It had slipped slightly out of place when she had been using her rocket launcher to take down some of the Peggie’s planes and helicopters. While she pushed on her shoulder gently she suddenly heard a branch snap under a foot and she whirled around to see all three Seed brothers behind her.

“Crap!” She exclaimed as she stumbled deeper into the water, very much aware that she was weaponless and naked in the water. She had figured she would be safe at this spot in the river as it was far away from anything remotely resembling civilization and was hidden by trees on all sides. She gapped at the brothers wondering just how on God’s green earth they had found her anyway. Then she took a chance to look at their faces and realized they looked just as shocked as she was. They must not have been looking for her at all, but rather from the picnic basket in John’s hand they had come out here as a family to enjoy a picnic. While thinking about how strange it was that the Seed brothers did anything even remotely normal like having a picnic, she heard the sound of a gun cocking and jerked her head to look at Jacob, who had a pistol pointed right in between her eyes.

“Well it looks like it is our lucky day deputy,” he said with a smirk on his face. “Here we are coming to our favorite spot to have some family time and we are just lucky enough to find you alone and unarmed.” Jacob gave a quick jerk of his pistol towards his brothers before continuing, “Now why don’t you come out of the water nice and slow and we will take you back to the compound to spend some quality time with us.” Naida started to back farther into the water shaking her head frantically before freezing when she saw Jacob’s very serious face and his finger stroking the trigger of the pistol. She then stopped moving except to run her fingers through her damp hair considering her options.

“Can we perhaps talk terms first?” She asked in a shaky voice, not at all excited to expose herself to these men. There were a few seconds of silence where the brothers just stared at her. It took her a minute to figure out that they had never really heard her voice before. Naida wondered if they thought she was mute before. She then finally heard Jacob scoff and John let out a laugh before John answered her instead of Jacob. “Now deputy, why would you think you are in any position to be making any kind of demands?” Naida sighed and bit her lip as she thought over the situation again, before glancing at Joseph, who had remained surprisingly quiet this whole time. She found Joseph looking at her in a thoughtful manner, and it came to her that they might not realize she was naked beneath the water. The water was so full of bliss and muck, including what may be blood that it would not surprise her that they were unaware that she was naked.

Naida sighed and blushed a deep red before answering John in a quiet voice. “I am not so much wanting to demand anything as ask for someone to at least hand me my towel so that I don’t have to come out of the water dripping wet and completely naked.” After her answer, she watched all the brothers for a bit and saw when they realized what she had just said. John’s eyes grew wide before a smirk crossed his face as he dropped his gaze to where her body was floating beneath the water. Jacob’s eyes also widened for a beat before he went back to looking at her blank-faced.

Joseph was the most interesting of all, as soon as her words clicked for the man his eyes darted down just like John’s, but he quickly composed himself and looked back at her face before answering her himself. “Of course my child, though there is no need to be ashamed of the figure that God himself has given you.” Joseph looked to his brothers and seeing that they were too focused on the deputy to do anything, he walked over to the deputy’s things and picked up her towel along with her backpack, which he slung onto his own back. Joseph then came back over to his brothers to get her attention and threw the towel to her. Naida then wadded closer to the shore holding the towel out in front of her as she came further and further out of the water. Once the water was at her knees she wrapped the towel around her torso snuggly. Naida was very thankful that she had found a very large towel that wrapped around her twice and fell to the tops of her knees. While she was wrapping herself in the towel she heard a gasp from John, a soft moan from Joseph, and a grunt from Jacob. Naida quickly looked up at the brothers expecting to see lust or disapproval on their faces as she figured she had not kept them from seeing her goods despite her best efforts. But rather than lust or disapproval, she saw concern, which made her more nervous than anything else probably would have.

“My child, what has happened to you?” Questioned Joseph as he stepped closer to her still form. She looked at him with a question in her eyes, as she wondered if he was that ignorant to the beating she got from his followers every day. When his hand gently stroked one of the large nasty bruises on her upper arm, she finally realized what he was talking about. Before she could answer him however John was on her other side picking up her hand and hissing at each new bruise his eyes landed on. The attention from both the brothers made her very uncomfortable and she squirmed slightly.

“They look worse than they are. I have a tendency to bruise easily,” Naida told Joseph as she felt him tilt her head back so he could look at all the bruises dotting her neck and collarbone. John hummed at her statement in thought, gently wrapping his arm around her waist and urging her to come the rest of the way out of the water.

Joseph took her right hand and held it gently in his own as he walked with her and John. “This just proves you need to be taken care of Child,” Joseph said in a gentle voice. Naida did not agree with him but was not really in a position to disagree with him at the moment. She stayed silent as they walked with her in the direction they had come from. After she stepped on a rock and gasped in pain, however, Jacob put his gun away, stepped over her, and scooped her into his arms in a gentle hold.

“Come on pup,” he said in a gruff voice. Naida just looked up his face in shock. Jacob glanced down and chuckled at the look on the deputy’s face before saying, “I trust you to behave right now even without my gun pointed at your head. You are barely clothed and without shoes. I know you’re smart enough to know when to fight and when to wait and plan.” Naida just let out a soft noise of agreement and relaxed into Jacob’s arms with a soft sigh. The adrenaline of the brothers finding her finally getting to her and wearing her out. After a while, the rocking Jacob’s steady gate and the soft hum of Joseph and John’s voices lulled Naida to sleep.


	2. Revelations and Where is She?

Jacob glanced down when he started hearing deep rhythmic breathing coming from the deputy in his arms. It did not take her long to fall asleep, which made Jacob wonder when the last time she really slept was. As the small group reached where the brothers had left the car John hurried up ahead to open the back door for Jacob and lay out a blanket for the deputy to lay on for the drive back to the compound. Joseph came up beside Jacob and laid a gentle hand on the deputy’s head stroking gently through her damp hair. Jacob watched his brother out of the corner of his eye knowing Joseph had something to say.

Eventually, Joseph looked up at Jacob with a thoughtful look on his face. “She is special and must be treasured,” Joseph stated with certainty. Jacob stopped mid-stride and met his brother’s eyes. Joseph looked back down at the deputy in Jacob’s arms with a tender look on his face. “I am not sure what her role is to be in all this, but I am certain that she is meant to be by our sides as we prepare for the collapse,” Joseph whispered to Jacob before looking back into Jacob’s face with a smile lingering on his lips.

Jacob sighed and looked up toward the blue sky considering his brother before he responded. “I think you are right brother, I have felt drawn to her since she first entered the church to arrest you. I know John has felt the pull to her as well.” Jacob looked back at his brother meeting Joseph’s eyes before continuing. “I don’t think we can practice our usual methods on her Joseph. Plus I don’t think I want to anyways.” Joseph smiled at Jacob and the two brothers started walking back to the car where they could see John waiting impatiently in the back seat.

“I agree brother,” remarked Joseph glancing down at the deputy again. “I definitely know that I want to protect the Deputy from any more harm.” Jacob hummed in agreement. Jacob had no idea what the new conclusions they had just come to would mean for the project, but he knew things would be changing soon. The brothers finally reached the car and Jacob handed the deputy over to John in the backseat who laid her out with care. John placed her head in his lap and started working the tangles out of her hair. Jacob climbed into the driver’s seat. Joseph climbed into the passenger seat setting the deputy’s stuff at his feet.

As the car headed back to the compound they suddenly heard the deputy’s radio crackle to life and a frantic voice come through the small device. “Deputy Lewis we need your help at Fall’s End. The Peggies are back and too many of the resistance members were spread out running patrols. If we don’t get some back up soon we will lose the town again. Over.” Jacob and Joseph shared a glance with each other not sure what to do about the situation. Suddenly they heard a quiet groan coming from the deputy as she started to wake up and blindly reach for the radio. Joseph quickly picked up the radio and switched it off while John shushed her and ran his hands gently over the deputy encouraging her to fall back asleep.

Once the deputy has settled back down and her breathing was deep and slow again; Joseph picked up his own radio and called out to his flock that was converging on the town of Fall’s End. “Holland Valley flock come in please this is the Father. Over.” Jacob cut his eyes at Joseph, wondering what he was up to. After a few minutes of tense silence, a voice responded. “This is the head of the Holland Valley flock Father. How can we help you? Over.”

Joseph started out the windshield for a few beats before answering, “I heard you were moving in on the town of Fall’s End. I wanted to make sure you knew you are under strict orders to not kill. Bliss bullets only. Over.” John made a noise of surprise once Joseph had finished giving his orders, but he did not protest. The brothers waited in tense silence while they waited to hear from the flock again. Finally, they got a response, “Understood Father. What should we do with the sinners once they have been knocked out by the bliss? Over.”

Joseph tilted his head as he thought about what they were asking. “Take them all to John’s bunker and secure them, but do not hurt them… Anyone I find who has disobeyed these orders will be in large trouble and will find the gates of Eden closed to them. Over.” This time the flock answered back immediately, “Yes Father. Praise be to you. Over.” Joseph leaned back against the seat with a deep sigh. Joseph glanced back at the deputy sleeping in his brother’s arms in the backseat and hoped that maybe his brother’s and his mercy would get her to start trusting his family.

~ ~

Naida woke up feeling more well rested than she had in a long time, but also in a lot more pain than she had been in a long time. She barely registered that she was lying in a soft bed. Moaning Naida stretched slightly and grimaced as joints popped and groaned at the strain she had been putting them under for the last few weeks. Resting and letting her adrenaline drop always brought the pain to the front of her mind. When Naida finally opened her eyes she instantly sat up and moaned softly at the pain the sudden movement brought her. Her eyes frantically scanned where she was, feeling very confused as she did not recognize the space at all. She could tell it was a medical ward, but she was not sure what medical ward it was or why she was there. Naida took a quick stock of her body and came to the conclusion that she did not feel any worse than usual so nothing really bad had happened to her.

Suddenly the events of the last time she was awake came rushing back to Naida. She had been trying to get rid of some of her chronic pain and the Seed brothers had found her. Naida tilted her head in thought. Where was she now? Surely she was not with the Seeds. If she had been with the Seeds she would definitely be in a cell, not a medical ward. Right as she had that thought, the door to the medical ward opened and in came Joseph Seed with a person in a doctor’s coat. Naida knew her face must have looked comical in its shock. But when Joseph noticed her awake and sitting up he hurried over to her.

“Deputy, how are you feeling?” He asked in a gentle tone. Joseph reached out to her and held her face in his hands gazing into her eyes.” Naida didn’t know what to say or do so she just sat there as he gazed at her until she started to notice his eyes growing concerned. For some reason or another Naida wanted to calm that concern. Although Naida contributed that desire to not wanting Joseph to get so upset he got out of hand. The video footage of him gouging out the guy's eyeballs still fresh in her mind.

“I…I’m fine,” she croaked out, cringing at the sound of her scratchy voice. Joseph smiled at her and then stepped back as the person Naida was going to assume was a doctor stepped forward.

“Hello Miss I am Doctor Stan and am in charge of your care,” the doctor said shooting Naida a smile. Naida tried to smile back at the doctor but was afraid it came out more like a grimace. When it became apparent to the doctor that the deputy was not going to say anything, he continued talking. “Now we have done several tests while you were unconscious.” Naida tilted her head at that information, not sure how they could have done that as she was a pretty light sleeper. Especially with how long she had been fighting the cult. 

Her face must have shown her thoughts because the doctor explained, “We did give you a mild sedative to keep you under while we ran our tests just so you would be safe.” Naida cringed at that news. She was not sure how she felt about being chemical knocked out while at the hands of the Seeds. Not that it appeared she had any choice in the matter. Just like it looked like she had no choice in whether or not the Seed brothers would be told of her condition. Although she could forgive the doctor about that as he was either a part of the cult or being held captive by the cult. If the brothers wished to know about her health they would be told.

“Now with our tests, we found that you are severely malnourished and dehydrated. We also found your vitamin levels are extremely low, including Vitamin D. Not that it is unusual for someone who is extremely malnourished to have low vitamin levels, but still, that is an area we would like to keep an eye on in the future.” Naida nodded at what the doctor was saying. None of this was news to her, she had not really been eating in order to avoid having a flair of her bowel problems and she was chronically dehydrated. She hated to tell the doctor, but even when she is not malnourished her vitamin levels still sucked, that was one of the reasons she has a cocktail of vitamins at home. Not that the vitamins did any good.

“Several of your joints were slightly out of place, including a slipped disk in your back,” the doctor continued to inform her. Huh though Naida. That’s new, but it doesn’t surprise her after the some of the falls she had taken while fighting the cult. Suddenly Naida noticed that the doctor seemed to be taking in her expressions as he talked. Naida wasn’t sure what to make of that but chose to try to ignore it and keep her face blank.

“We found you had some trouble breathing and some fractured bones mainly in your feet and hands,” the doctor explained pointing to her hands. Naida looked down at her hands and noticed that her left hand was wrapped in a splint and her right hand was actually encased in a cast. Naida nodded easily accepting that she had had some fractures, she was rather surprised nothing was broken. Naida had felt her hand cracking each time she fired a strong weapon. It then occurred to Naida that she would not be able to hold a gun with her hand in a cast and she had a feeling her feet were in casts as well. Darn she thought, that would make getting away really difficult. Then Naida realized that she was dressed in some very soft pajamas; when she distinctly remembered being clothed in nothing but a towel when she had fallen asleep. She was not sure if she wanted to know who had put the clothes on her or if she rather live in ignorance. Yeah, ignorance sounded like a plan.

The doctor’s voice jolted Naida out of her thoughts, “We need to get your name so we can get your medical records Deputy.” Naida pursed her lips and frowned at the doctor. She was not eager to give anyone associated with the Seeds her information. With her name, they could find all kinds of things to use against her. She darted her eyes over towards Joseph as she tried to figure out a way to get out of this situation. Unfortunately with a needle in her arm, no weapons, no radio, and casts on her feet and her right hand she saw no way of getting out of the situation. Plus there were her collogues still in captivity to think about. She didn't want to resist too much and cause the brothers to take their frustration out on her friends.

With a deep sigh, she finally relented. “My name is Deputy Naida Joanna Lewis,” she mumbled at the doctor. Naida hoped she was wrong and that Joseph would not know what her name meant, but of course no such luck. Naida groaned in her head when she heard Joseph’s sharp intake of air. She dropped her head back as she watched Joseph’s face light up at her name. How thankful she was that her mother had given her a different first name after seeing how much Naida like water when she was a baby. When Naida was born her name had simply been Joanna Lewis. Naida had not had a middle name, but when she was around four and her mother had seen just how much Joanna had loved water and swimming she had decided to change her first name to her middle name and given her the name Naida. Naida means water nymph. It was a very good name for the rookie deputy as she was most at home in water.

As the doctor left to go see about getting her records and left her alone with Joseph she knew she was going to have to listen to some weird religious information about how she was a gift to the project. Just because Joanna means God’s gift. Sure enough, as soon as the door closed behind the doctor Joseph was back right at her side taking her head in his hands and gazing into her eyes. Naida really wished he would learn the meaning of personal space.

“You, my child, are our gift from God himself.” Joseph pressed his forehead against Naida’s own forehead. “We shall treasure you as the gift you are my dear. This I promise.” Then Joseph completely shocked Naida by pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. “Now rest some more, my child. You still look so tired.” Joseph laid Naida down and started softly singing one of the cults hymns to her while running his fingers through her hair. Naida found herself nodding off to his soft voice despite herself. Her last thought before she succumbed to the darkness was to wonder what was happening to her friends with her stuck in this place with the Seeds.


	3. Migraines and the Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, own nothing, and I am just writing as the inspiration strikes. I have only a vague plot line...lol The characters control this story not me.

The next time Naida woke up she instantly slammed her eyes closed and let out a soft moan at a migraine that was pulsing in her head. Going from being tense to relaxing the muscles in her neck through any means would cause tension headaches to flood up her neck, to the top of her head, and into her jaw. Not to mention she got cluster headaches over her left eye, icepick headaches at both sides of her temples, and migraines that would cover her whole head in fire. It had been a while since she got a true migraine, mostly just dealing with icepick headaches and the occasional tension headache after getting a few hours’ sleep. Rolling her head back and forth to try to work her muscles to maybe help with the migraine. While keeping her eyes tightly shut, Naida let out a soft whine. She suddenly heard the rustling of fabric and the squeak of a chair near her head, which caused her to cringe further into the bed. The sound sent a bolt of pain through her already throbbing head.

 

“Deputy what wrong?” She heard a voice, which was much too loud with her migraine, ask next to her head. Naida just shook her head softly at the question. She was not willing to open her mouth with the way her stomach was rolling. She felt soft hands start to stroke her head and shoulders. The stroking felt nice and she relaxed a little. Naida was content to just lay there being petted by whoever was at her bedside. Although she had a pretty good idea that it was John.

 

But she was not to be left alone. Soon she heard frantic loud footsteps hurrying toward her. Naida let out a soft whimper in protest and cringed into the bed covering her ears with her hands. She heard John try to ask her something again, but all she could really hear was the sound of her heartbeat in her skull. Suddenly, hands were pulling up her eyelid causing her to let out a soft low pitched whine. As quickly as the hands had come they were gone and she heard a muffled voice speaking somewhere nearby. When she could no longer hear the muffled voices she decided it was safe to get more comfortable. Removing her hands from her ears and rolling on to her left side to curl up into a ball. She really hoped the migraine would leave quickly and not last. Naida could not remember the last time she had a migraine this bad.

 

Naida jolted as she felt soft hands gently stroking her neck and pushing in a couple of tight spots. She sighed and relaxed into the hands as they made the pulsing pain recede just the slightest. “The doctor said that you are having a migraine, my dear. Is that true?” John questioned in a soft whisper that was barely audible. Naida slowly nodded her head, still not trusting her stomach. She heard John make a soft sound, that if it was not coming from a Seed she would say sounded pained and concerned. Before she could really think about the sound a cold feeling flooded her veins. She frowned wondering what was happening, before realizing that her migraine was growing to a dull yell rather than a horrible roar.

 

Naida slowly cracked open her eyes. She was pleasantly surprised to see that the lights had all been either turned off or turned down to only let off a soft golden glow. Naida rolled over to be able to face John and was surprised to see him looking rather causal. Although the tender smile he was aiming at her made Naida nervous. She decided she would worry about what that smile meant later. Right now with her head feeling a bit better and the nausea in her stomach calmed she had questions.

 

“John?” Naida croaked out quietly. Hoping he would be willing to tell her what was going on in the outside world, how long she had been in this place, and what was happening with the Resistance. Naida was not sure where to start and if she was not desperate for answers she would have waited for one of the more sane brothers. Naida was certain that John was the most unstable of all the Seeds. Not that Naida could blame him completely after the horrible childhood he had been forced to suffer through.

 

John hushed her softly and brought a straw to her lips. Naida eyed him warily; afraid of what he could be offering her to drink or worse what that drink could be spiked with. She clearly remembered what each bliss trip she had been on felt like and was not keen to experience that again. Still, eager to feel something wet on her tight, dry throat not just to sooth the pain, but also to give her back her voice. Naida ended up leaning forward and taking a deep sip of whatever beverage he was offering her. She sighed in relief and happiness at tasting the water washing across her tongue. After the first couple of sips when no bright fairy lights started to fill her vision she felt the tension ooze out of her. She slowly finished the glass of water and yawned as the drugs to help dampen the migraine made her sleepy. Unfortunately yawning made her jaw hurt. She grimaced in pain as she rubbed at one side of her face where her jaw was clicking.

 

John smiled at her again after her yawn. Naida watched him warily as he reached out toward her. She had flashes of him pushing her down and trying to drown her flashing before her eyes. When he simply messaged at her temples helping her headache feel better she relaxed with a moan of pleasure. She vaguely heard John let out a soft chuckle, but she was enjoying his administrations too much to truly take notice. None of her previous boyfriends had ever been kind enough to help her through any of her pain spells. They were more apt to complain about or ignore her pain. I struck Naida as ironic that John Seed would be sweeter than the men she had willingly chosen to spend her life with.

 

As she sunk farther into the bed ready to fall back asleep, Naida remembered all her friends that were relying on her to save them from the Seeds. Her friends that the very man now rubbing her temples so gently had tortured. At those very sobering thoughts, Naida’s eyes flew open and she started to push herself into a sitting position to confront the herald sitting next to her. But, before she could even really sit up all the way John was standing beside her shushing her and gently pushing her to lay back down. Naida froze at his touch. She was not sure how to proceed. She would normally confront him head on and embrace his anger, his own wrath, with a smirk and guns blazing. Wrath answering wrath. Naida was vulnerable this time though. Not just because she was at his mercy. She had been there before and had always managed to get out by some method or other. If her restraints were just rope and locks she would have no fear. This time, on the other hand, she was restrained by her own health and the Seeds knowledge of her weakness. A weakness that no one in Hope County but the Sherriff knew about.

 

Naida was jolted out of her considerations by the door to the room opening and the doctor and Joseph entering. The large smile that Joseph threw her way made Naida want to run far from Hope County and the crazy cult. Both Joseph and the doctor came to the foot of her bed. The doctor looked over something and then started running a bunch of checks. John helped Naida sit up and lean against her pillows while all this was happing. He had stopped trying to get her to lay down as soon as the door had opened. John's hands did not leave Naida after she had gotten settled. His left hand running through her hair continuously.

 

“Hello My Gift, I was worried when I heard about your head bothering you. I am glad to see that the medicine seems to have worked and you are feeling better,” Joseph murmured softly as he continued to smile down at Naida. Naida for her part just sent a weak smile his way that she had the feeling was more of a grimace. While her head was better it still was very painful and sitting up with her eyes open only made it worse. Naida’s pain didn’t matter. She was always in pain and if she let her pain show or stop her from fighting. Well then nothing would ever get done for the Resistance and the Peggies would instantly see a weakness that they could use to take her out.

 

Naida was luck. She knew her body well enough now to know when she had to hide somewhere away from everyone. When she had to disappear from the map for a few days to deal with her pain when it became too much to deal with. Almost all her pain could be pushed away when she stayed busy and on edge. Her body already tried to stay in a constant state of fight or flight, actually having to live in that state of mind kept the pain pushed away. Naida could still feel the pain, but it didn’t really feel like it was happening to her. With the pain pushed away due to staying busy she could almost imagine the pain was happening to someone else who was in her body. I was hard to explain. The only pain Naida would not be able to push away was her cycle pain. That’s why for five to six days everything would go quiet and she would just disappear. She grimaced at the thought of what she had to go through every month. Especially with not being able to get a hold of her normal meds that would at least take the edge off a bit. Naida had found an abandoned prepper bunker that was sound proof. When her first cycle without her meds had hit, she had never been more thankful for that bunker. If she had been anywhere else the screams ripping from her throat would have bought down scores of Peggies on her head.

 

When it was clear to the Seed brothers that she was not going to say anything Naida heard a soft sigh from both brothers. Neither one of the brothers reacted how she expected them to. Joseph simply smiled a soft knowing smile and John kissed the top of her head before going to stand next to Joseph. John asked to speak to Joseph privately and Joseph agreed leading his brother to the door of the room. Naida watched them go with a frown before turning back to the doctor as he went through a check of her vitals. Her heart rate was in the low sixties, which surprised her because it was not generally that low without her medications. Her blood pressure was also at a good spot thankfully. When the doctor commented on her medication working well,  Naida frowned at him. What medications did he have her on? She asked him this question in a timid voice. The doctor looked surprised at the question and told her that he was talking about her medication. She was back on the meds that she had run out of a few weeks ago. The cult having taken over Hope County had cut off any supply of new drugs. The doctor finished checking her vitals and started to unwrap the splint on her left wrist to look at her wrist. Right then the brothers came back into the room. Naida’s head snapped over to watch them come back into the room. Although she instantly regretted the action, she managed not to let her pain show openly on her face. She was however shocked when John came to her bedside and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

 

“I have to go see to somethings princess. I will be back later though,” after John had said that he turned to leave. John paused briefly to touch foreheads with Joseph before leaving out the door. Naida wondered where that new pet name had come from, she felt like it was a bad omen. Princesses were delicate and needed to be protected and locked in towers. Or rather locked up in bunkers, Naida smirked at that thought. Come back to the situation at hand Naida watched John go with worry churning in her gut. She really hoped the things he had to go see to was not torturing her friends. Naida’s vision to the door was suddenly blocked by Joseph. She jolted in surprise as she looking up into his face. He had a gentle but concerned look on his face as he cradled her face in his hands. She felt like she was drowning in his eyes as he searched her gaze for something. Naida was not sure what he was looking for, but he must have found it as he let out a soft hum in thought before standing up to his full height beside her bed again.

 

Naida closed her eyes and tried to think about the best way to ask Joseph questions. He was generally a good deal calmer than his brothers, so she was not overly worried about facing his wrath. Finally, she could no longer contain herself and just blurted out, “What is happening topside?” Naida grimaced at the way she had just blurted that out, but there was no going back now. After a small stretch of silence, she chanced a glance up at Joseph’s face and was surprised to see him looking thoughtful rather than any emotion that would lead her to think that the Resistance had been taken down without her around to help them.

 

After what seemed like an extremely long time period of silence Joseph finally answered her. “Thinks are at a bit of a standstill at the moment.” Joseph glanced at her and winced a bit before saying, “Without any urging from John or myself some of the Flock moved in and took back Fall’s End for the project.” Naida instantly lost all color from her face and sagged back against the pillows of her bed. She zoned out as Joseph kept speaking. Not wanting to hear the fate that had befallen her dear friends. She thought of brash and strong Mary May the woman who would never let her bar get taken back again; running into fights screaming "This one's for my daddy!" as she went.  Then she thought of kind and thoughtful Jerome, always ready with a helping hand or just the right word to make the day seem not nearly have as bad as it had. Naida wondered if she would ever hear Grace’s snarky comments again or shake her head with Mary May as they listened to Merle’s silly ideas of the end of the world. She thought about Adelaide and her catcalls and one track mind full of sex, but despite that Adelaide was always ready to provide a getaway. Naida did not even realize she was crying until she felt Joseph’s hands wiping away the tears that were trailing down her face. She flinched away, but that did not stop Joseph from taking her face in his hands and forcing her to meet his piercing gaze.

 

She watched Joseph smile at her softly before shaking his head. “You didn’t hear a word I said after I told you about Fall’s End did you?” He questioned gently. Naida let out a weak no as she continued to try to hold herself together. Joseph let out a soft sigh and then told her again, “Your friends are fine my Gift. There was no loss of life. The faithful used the bliss bullets. Your friends are safe and unharmed in the bunker.” Naida could do nothing but stare at Joseph. Could he be telling the truth? Could all her friends really be okay? She looked deep into his eyes and decided to trust him. At least for now. What other choice did she have?


	4. Bathroom Trip and Talking with Jerome

Joseph spent several minutes assuring Naida that her friends were safe and after the take back of Fall’s End all of the cult’s movements had stopped against the Resistance. At least for now. The Resistance had the Henbane. The project had Holland Valley. The Whitetail Mountains had become a sort of stalemate.

The Resistance had gained full control over the Henbane since the very deputy that Joseph and his brothers had taken a shine to, had killed Faith. Jacob and John had explained to Joseph that they were fairly certain that their Gift had not really wanted to kill Faith. But Faith had taken the Sherriff, who John had explained seemed to be a father like figure to the rookie deputy. Jacob had also pointed out that Faith had refused to surrender to the deputy and had kept pushing and fighting until it was either kill Faith or be killed. Joseph knew that the deputy did not like being under the sway of the bliss drug, which Faith was all too eager to use, despite Joseph’s clear warning that he wanted the deputy to remain sound of mind as much as possible. Joseph was not very bitter about the loss of Faith. She was not true family and there had been other Faiths before this one. If the need arose there could always be another Faith.

Holland Valley was now almost completely under the control of Eden’s Gate. The only places left were a pumpkin farm and the other hanger beside his brother John’s. John wanted to take control of both of those spots as well so that the valley would completely under the control of Eden Gate, but Joseph had remembered the Flock talking about Nick Rye join up with the deputy to take Eden Gate’s outposts and shrines. Joseph did not want to fan the flames of Naida’s wrath if it could be helped. They would only attack those spots if the Resistance attacked first. Jacob and the Whitetail Militia had reached a stalemate. Jacob continued to train and condition who he already had in his part of the Mountains, along with strengthening his control of what the deputy had not liberated. But Jacob had decided to leave the area’s the deputy had freed alone for now.

Joseph sat next to Naida and ran his hand up and down her forearm as the doctor worked around her. As the doctor worked Joseph tried to think of questions to ask Naida. He wanted to get to know the girl who was so strong, yet so fragile at the same time. The doctor had gotten all of Naida’s medical records and Joseph was amazed that the rookie deputy had managed to do all that she had done for her friends. Her list of conditions was significant. Joseph nor his brother Jacob were familiar with any of the problems that seemed to plague the rookie deputy. John was familiar with a couple of the problems from when he had been a lawyer. He had actually helped another lawyer get a client on disability from a couple of the conditions. John had explained the conditions he knew, Fibromyalgia and Endometriosis, as well as he could to his brothers. Fibromyalgia being a chronic pain condition and Endometriosis being a female problem that also caused chronic pain along with infertility. Joseph was reluctant to ask Naida questions outright about her health. John had offered to see what he could learn about her conditions and then explain it to his brothers. That way the Seeds would be knowledgeable about what was wrong with their Gift and could make sure to be aware about her needs. While allowing Naida to tell them about her health struggles herself when she felt ready. But Joseph was not sure what to ask the deputy now that did not have to do with health or the Resistance; which would surely start an argument that needed to wait until Naida was recovered from her fighting. During his musing he continued to stroke Naida’s arm and marvel at how soft her skin was.

“How is your skin so soft?” Questioned Joseph, when he could come up with nothing else to say. Joseph was rewarded with Naida’s soft giggle so he did not regret the question. Joseph would love to listen to her laugh every day.

“It’s because of one of my conditions Joseph,” She answered softly. She smiled at him before flipping her wrist over and pulling at the skin of her forearm watching his face the whole while. Naida giggled again when he was shocked at the small amount of skin that she pulled up away from her forearm. “Stretchy and soft skin comes with having a connective tissue disorder.” Naida giggled more as Joseph started pulling at his own skin. “Sharky and Hurk did the same thing after I showed them my stretchy skin,” Naida informed Joseph before falling into melancholy silence.

Joseph frowned the fact that Naida was pulling back into herself. He also did not like the fact that she had shared her skin secret with anyone other than his brothers and himself. Joseph put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close humming amazing grace to her. He changed the song to you are my sunshine though when felt her stiffen up. Joseph had forgotten that he had been singing that song when she and the other law enforcers had come to arrest him. Good heavens, this was hard. Not only did he want to talk about everything that happened since the start of the collapse, but he could tell she wanted to talk about it too. Joseph was reluctant to talk about anything that could upset her though. Joseph had a strong feeling that nothing he said could make her join the project. But Joseph was not willing to abandon his purpose for Naida. Just the thought of the future made Joseph worried and upset, but it also made him more determined to keep Naida safe and protected.

When the Doctor was finished he motioned for Joseph to step outside. Joseph could tell this irritated Naida, but Joseph could not help but be grateful that the doctor deferred to him and his brothers. The doctor told Joseph that Naida’s vitals were looking good and with her medicine back in her system she was almost completely stable. The doctor, of course, had no idea about her pain levels or her mental state. Joseph had no doubt that her pain levels were rather high. Naida was good at hiding it, but her eyes still had a shine of pain to them.

After he finished with the doctor, Joseph radioed John and asked him to bring one of the sinners from Fall’s End to the medic ward. Joseph hoped that a friendly face would warm Naida up to the brothers. Once that was done Joseph slipped back into the room and was panicked to see Naida’s bed empty. Joseph was about to start panicking when he remembered that the door out of the room had been locked and he had been in front of the door the whole time. There was no way Naida could have gotten out of the ward.

Joseph’s eyes quickly scanned the room and a pained whine left his mouth when he found Naida laying on the floor at the foot of her bed. Joseph hurried over to her side as he radioed for the doctor to come see to Naida. Joseph was afraid that she had really hurt herself. Joseph felt relieved to see that she was breathing when he got by her side. Joseph gently reached out and laid his hands on her. He placed one hand on her head and one head on the middle of her back. Joseph frowned when she flinched away from his touch, although he was relieved that she was still awake.

Naida was cursing her stupidity under her breath, she should have known better than to have tried to stand up and walk when she had casts on her ankles. But she really needed to pee and she could not handle the thought of having to ask the Seeds for help to go to the bathroom. Good thing Jacob was not around so far, she could hear him now taunting her for how weak she is and how she needed to be culled. Naida had given up after she had fallen to her knees and had lowered herself to lay down on her belly with her arms laying out to her sides. She turned her head to look under her bed and sighed in frustration.

When suddenly Naida heard the door open again she froze in her position, barely even breathing. She hoped against all hope that whoever had just come in would not see her. No such luck. She heard a pained-sounding whine and then frantic footsteps that hurried her way. She also heard a quiet yet frantic voice talking into a radio, but due to the blood rushing in her ears from embarrassment she could not tell whose voice it was or what they were saying. She had a feeling that it was a Seed though. Naida knew it was one of the Seeds when he placed his hands on her. Based on how gentle the hands were it was probably Joseph. Not that she was eager to look and confirm her theory. She was much to mortified still to look at him. She did flinch when he placed a hand on her back though as it hurt her. She was very tender in her back. With her fibromyalgia, she hated to have anyone touch her back or her neck without her inviting them to touch her there.

With a deep sigh, Naida turned her head to look at the person kneeling beside her and confirmed that it was indeed Joseph. She gave a pained smile at the cult leader, reluctant to voice her predicament even if she had pushed aside her shame to be able to look at him. Joseph said nothing for a moment, his eyes running up and down her body looking for any possible injuries. When Joseph could see no obvious physical damage from her fall he locked eyes with Naida and leaned close running his fingers through her hair.

 

“Are you alright my Gift?” Questioned Joseph gently. He was relieved when Naida nodded at him. He quickly radioed the doctor again to tell him it was a false alarm and then went back to stroking Naida’s hair.

“Can I pick you up my Gift?” Joseph inquired softly as his eyes searched her face. Naida closed her eyes and nodded as a blush covered her cheeks. Joseph gently grasped Naida’s shoulders and helped her to sit up onto her knees. Once she was resting on her knees, he quickly picked her up bridal style with one arm under her knees and one arm under on her back. As Joseph moved around the bed to lay Naida back down, Naida hesitantly tapped Joseph’s shoulder. Joseph stopped moving and looked down at Naida who refused to look at him.

“I need to use the restroom,” Naida mumbled softly while red stained her cheeks and ran down her neck. Joseph made a soft humming noise and then turned around and went to the only other door in the room beside the door which the doctor always came from, which led to a full bathroom with multiple tubs, showers, sinks, and toilets. Joseph gently set Naida down on one of the toilets. Joseph then hovered beside her and Naida could tell he was not sure what to do next. Naida peeked up at Joseph from under her lashes and quietly entreated him to leave her alone. Joseph seemed reluctant to go but ended up respecting Naida’s wishes and going into the main room. He did leave the door open so he could make sure she did not hurt herself.

Naida managed to wiggle her underwear off, very thankful that it was her very own underwear from her pack. As Naida did her business she looked at what she was wearing and chuckled at the dress in which she had been dressed. It reminded her a bit of Faith’s dress, but also different. The dress was not lace, which she was thankful for since she was allergic to lace. Instead, the dress was a soft sort of fabric that was gentle against Naida’s war-torn skin. The dress had long flowing cream sleeves covered in pink and red large flowers with some grey and olive leaves dotting the area around the flowers. The Rookie deputy was not much for dresses when fighting against a crazy religious cult or when on the job. But when not at work Naida loved to wear dresses. Several of her chronic conditions caused stomach bloating and dresses were the easiest way to hide that and feel pretty in some way. When Naida would go into the soundproof bunker for her cycle she would always wear dresses.

When Naida had finished her business and was ready to stand up she realized she would have to call Joseph back in to help her back to the bed. Naida scowled and let out an angry huff. She liked to do things on her own and be in full control of her own body. The Seeds had managed to make that impossible now. Naida dropped her chin to her chest and sighed again before calling out to Joseph.

Joseph must have been hovering just outside the door because he was instantly in the bathroom right beside Naida who felt her face flushing into such a bright red color. Joseph simply smiled at Naida before seeming to effortlessly pick her up and carry her back to the bed. As Joseph was carrying Naida out of the bathroom, she noticed a large tub and keep her eyes on it longingly. Naida was not sure about how long she had been down in the bunker, but she definitely felt gross. She would love to have a bath, but not while she was still in casts.

Joseph was a very observant man and noticed how she was staring at the bathtub. “Would you like a bath my Gift?” Naida instantly shook her head which caused Joseph to frown. He knew she wanted one and did not understand her denial. Perhaps her pride was getting in the way. Although maybe she was just worried about getting in the deep tub while she was encased in casts.

“Are you sure my Gift? My brothers and I would gladly help you get clean.” Joseph reassured her as he laid her back down on the bed. Naida shook her head again refusing to look at the cult leader.

Joseph frowned more but accepted her answer for now. Instead, Joseph climbed into the bed with Naida settling against the pillows before gently pulling and shifting the girl to lay in-between his legs, leaning back against his chest. He was excited for the deputy to see one of her friends, but he was worried that a friendly face might make her do foolish things and he was determined to not let that happen. As strong as his precious gift might seem, Joseph knew that she was only a delicate flower in reality. She needed to be looked after and cherished.

Naida was very concerned with Joseph’s behavior. She was not sure what his intentions were, but she knew they could not be anything good. If Joseph really had taken back Fall’s End and had all her friends then he held all the cards right now. She was certain he knew that too. Not to mention she also had his two brothers to worry about. She was not sure how they fit into whatever game Joseph was playing, yet she knew they were involved somehow. Joseph’s comment about the brothers and himself helping her bath was very concerning. She hoped they did not want to take for some kind of captive bride. The thought made a shudder run through her frame.

Joseph quickly drew the blankets up and around him and the rookie deputy after Naida’s shudder. He was eager to provide her with everything she needed. Even if what she need was a simple as some warmth. Joseph was not blind to how stiffly Naida was sitting in his arms. He gently, yet firmly started to massage the deputy, starting at her shoulders and working his way down her arms. He smiled when he felt the deputy relax.

Naida had relaxed into Joseph despite herself. His warm calloused hands just felt so good. He was strong but was careful not to hurt the deputy. When Sharky had given her a massage before he always pressed just a little too hard. Naida quickly straightened up when the door to the infirmary opened. She flung her head towards the door and couldn’t stop herself from letting out a soft keen when she saw Jerome in chains standing beside John.

Jerome sent a small smile towards Naida as he was pushed into the infirmary. “Hello, Deputy.” He greeted her softly.

Naida went to stand up and go to the pastor, but Joseph’s strong arms kept her tight against his chest. Joseph was not hurting her, but he also was keeping her mostly immobile. Joseph tried to calm Naida with soft quiet reassurances whispered in her ear. Naida could not make out a word of what Joseph was saying over the blood rushing in her ears in fear and anger. Naida scanned every inch of the gentle yet determined pastor. The man who had come to her aid many a time with a gun hidden in his bible and a quote from the good book on his tongue. Naida was relieved to see that he looked mostly unharmed, he had bandages around his left thigh and right bicep, and he also was sporting a bruised nose.

Naida was surprised when she heard Joseph remark to John about Jerome’s nose. She was even more shocked at John’s response to Joseph. “The Flock got a little…enthusiastic, when…retrieving him, Joseph.” John pushed Jerome into the very seat John had been sitting in when Naida had awoken before continuing. “I feel perhaps pastor Jerome and the bar owner were rather…fierce in their attempt to keep hold of the town.” John sat down beside Joseph on Naida’s bed. After John had touched foreheads with Joseph, he picked up one of Naida’s hands and ran his fingers up and down her arm.

Naida’s first instincts were to pull away from the mad Baptist. However one look at Jerome and Naida simple let John do what he wanted to her. She was afraid that if she fought against him and Joseph that Jerome would suffer. She was surprised to see Jerome sitting calmly before her while the two Seed brothers hung on her like she hung on her animal companions. Although she did notice Jerome’s own surprise at Joseph’s seeming concern over Jerome’s welfare.

Jerome turned his eyes to the rookie deputy asking with no words if she was okay. Naida answered without words herself. Quickly letting the gentle man that she had not been hurt during her time in the Seed’s bunker. Once Jerome was assured that she was relatively okay she saw his shoulders relax ever so slightly. Naida was reluctant to talk to Jerome with two Seeds in the room. She knew the pastor would be reluctant to say anything in front of the cult leader and his brother anyway. But on the other hand, Naida was not sure when she would get to see anyone from Fall’s End again and she would much rather be told how her friends were from another Resistance member. There was also the way the Seed’s might react to her asking questions about her other friends to consider. After a little time in thought, she decided that perhaps if she spoke in code she could gain the information she needed without giving the Seeds any extra information or setting them off with a question that they found offensive.

With that plan in her mind, Naida let out a soft sigh and broke the silence that had settled around the small group. “It is good to see you, Jerome. I only wish Mary May was here with us as well.” Naida watched Jerome’s face carefully, looking for any sign that he had caught on to what she was trying to do. Sure enough, she saw a spark flash to life just a second in his eyes. They were in business.

Jerome casually leaned back just as he had done in the church just a few days ago when debriefing her on what needed to be done for the Resistance now. His voice was calm and soothing as he answered her unspoken question, “She was eager to see you too and sends her love. Perhaps you can see her and the others from Fall’s End soon.”

It took all Naida had in her to not let her body show her relief yet anguish at the pastor’s response. It was so good to know that all her friend’s from Fall’s End were alive and well, but also very upsetting to know that they were all now in the hands of the cult. The last place she would wish for anyone to be. Naida was also surprised at Joseph’s honesty earlier. She shifted in the two Seed’s embrace as silence descended on the group once more. Naida was unsure how to word her next question, but she had to know that Nick and Kim were okay. Naida refused to name Nick and Kim by name. If they had not been captured themselves she did not want to draw the Seed’s attention to them. Naida decided on a vague question focused on the baby and hoped Jerome would catch on to what she was saying. “Any new gossip from Holland Valley, pastor?”

There was silence after her question; broken only by John’s sound of disapproval at Naida’s question. Naida chanced a glance at John but found him having a silent conversation with Joseph over Naida’s shoulder. She quickly turned her attention back to the pastor in front of her. Naida was worried that the Seeds would catch on to the game Jerome and Naida were playing. Jerome did look like he was thinking about what she had heard and anything that might be new in the valley. For a man of God Jerome was pretty good at hiding his thoughts and feelings because even with how carefully Naida was watching his face she did not see the moment he figured out what she was saying. Naida knew from his response that he had figured it out, however, “No new gossip yet deputy. But, when the new gossip does come it will be coming from the Henbane. Both of the two main gossipers are sure to get the information to you as soon as they can.”

Naida was so relieved at his answer and gave in to the temptation to relax into the Seed brother’s arms. Nick and Kim were both still safe and were safely in the main area of Resistance territory. The Henbane had the veterinarian turned doctor as well, which would be so good for when the baby came. She knew that Sharky and Hurk were safe and free still because they had been in the Henbane taking out the last of the bliss fields the day Naida had been taken by the cult.

Naida frowned as she tried to think of any other questions to ask Jerome. Adelaide should still be free because she was running the 8-Bit café in the Henbane. She hoped everyone who was left of the Resistance in Holland Valley would move into the Henbane. Naida would hate to see the cult move into the Henbane again and Holland Valley was a lost cause. The Resistance should strengthen the hold of what they had before they even worried about mounting an attack against the cult.

As Naida considered all this she subconsciously relaxed more into both of the Seeds who were gently rubbing her shoulders and hands. Naida’s exhaustion and headache were both creeping back up on her and she could barely keep her eyes open. She was afraid to close them though because she did not want them to take Jerome away again. Naida rolled her head back and forth trying to relieve some of the tension that was building in her neck again. Suddenly Jerome spoke surprising Naida out of her thoughts. “Peaches, Cheeseburger, and Boomer are all safe and sound in case you were worried. They helped out a bit in Fall’s End with cleaning out the school.”

Naida smiled at Jerome, happy that her animal companions had been able to help when she couldn’t. The kids left in Hope County had all been stationed at the school in Fall’s End, but it sounds like her fangy companions had been able to get the children out before the town fell. The Resistance had a plan in place for what needed to happen with the kids if something like this happened. There was a large old factory type building in the Henbane that everyone had been working to clean up as a base for the kids in that region. Also, the Whitetail Militia had made a Wolf’s Den Pup Cave for the young ones in the mountains. No matter which region the kids went into they would be safely hidden and protected from the cult.

Naida tried to stifle a yawn unsuccessfully as more pain started creeping up her neck. She heard John make a noise at her yawn and she instantly went stiff. Naida looked at John and was surprised when his hands went to her temples to rub at her headache. Then the door opened and the doctor came back into the room. He bustled around for a bit before putting a needle into the IV still in Naida’s hand and giving Naida more medicine. Naida relaxed completely against Joseph as the medicine went to work on pushing away her headache. This time, however, the medicine made Naida’s fatigue even more noticeable. “Time for you to get some rest, Princess,” John told Naida as he stood up from the bed.

Naida went to protest but was shushed by Joseph. As Naida went to beg Jerome to be allowed to stay she was shocked into silence by the doctor going over to Jerome and starting to tend to him. Checking the wounds under the bandages and checking on Jerome’s nose. Once the doctor had finished with Jerome; John stepped up to Jerome and took Jerome’s elbow. “I am sure you will be able to visit the pastor again Princess, but for now you are still healing.” From your foolish actions. Was implied in John’s tone though not spoken out loud.

Naida lowered her head and was quiet. As much as the deputy would like to rage against John and Joseph she was in no position to do such a thing. She had not only herself to think about, but also her friends. She would never be able to forgive herself if her friends got hurt because of her actions. Naida would remain docile for now and plan her next move.

“See you soon deputy,” was the only parting Jerome gave before being led away again by John. But Naida looked up at Jerome as he spoke his parting words and took in his unspoken message.

_Stay strong and don’t lose faith. We are here for each other even if not in person then in spirit._


	5. Bath Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and the kuddos. They really help keep me writing! I am sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I have been fighting with daily migraines which make it hard to write. Enjoy!

 

~~

 

Several days had passed. Although Naida was not sure how many days as there was no clock or calendar in the med ward. Not to mention that, with being locked in a bunker, there was no window to show the passing of time. A lot of Naida’s time was spent sleeping as well. A combination of her bodies need to catch up on missed sleep, her chronic fatigue that never leaves her, and the drugs that kept being pumped into her system, which made sleeping, even with pain, easier than normal. The pain was still very present, although it was noticeably less present than it normally was. Naida suspected the drugs that kept making her sleepy had to do with that. Naida tried to hide her pain from everyone, especially the Seeds. Naida did not want to give them any more ammunition to use against her; as they already had so much, but she felt that the Seeds still somehow knew she was in pain. It never failed that when she felt the slightest twinge of pain, whichever Seed was sitting with her at the time would press a button attached to her IV, filling her veins with that cold sensation of medicine and knocking her back out.

There was always a Seed by her side. No matter what someone was sitting in the chair at her bedside. It was very creepy how they hovered around. They never said a word about the death of Faith or about the Resistance or about Naida joining the project. They simply watched over Naida and helped her with her needs. They would hand feed her soup, which was very strange and never failed to make Naida turn bright red. They would carry Naida to the bathroom for her to use the toilet, she was so thankful that she had not been hit with an upset stomach in the time she had been there since whichever Seed was with her at the time had a tendency to leave the door to the bathroom open and then hover near the door. Thankfully nothing about getting a bath had been brought up to her again. They would have to force her into a bath kicking and screaming if they were going to be in the room with her while she was getting said bath. But she had become rather…nasty…and knew something about getting a bath would have to be done soon.

If Naida was not in too much pain and thus being pumped with drugs and forced to sleep she was being…entertained…by either John or Joseph. She had yet to see Jacob and was kind of thankful for that small blessing. She had never felt weaker than right now. Not only was her body extra weak, the months she had spent fighting the cult before the Seeds had caught her this time, catching up to her body. But she was also weakened by her need to keep her friends safe and in good health. If Naida behaved then she would get a visit from a Resistance member that had been kidnapped from Fall’s End. From these visits, she found out that she was being held in a bunker in Joseph’s compound and the Resistance members were being held in John’s bunker. She also was able to learn that since she herself had been taken, John was leaving Hudson alone. Finally, she had found out that apparently all the bunkers were connected to one another. Which made her really glad that she had blown up Faith’s bunker rather than move the Resistance into that horrid place like she had once planned to do.

That was really all Naida had been able to learn though. Naida had to give the cult credit, they did not say anything useful in front of the people from Fall’s End. Naida was very proud of the Resistance members who had been caught though. They were all remaining calm, other than Mary May, and none of them had given in to the pressure to join the cult. Not only was the lack of violence not pulling them in, but each visit with her made them hold on to their determination and strength. A couple of the calmer members who had people they once called friends in the cult had tried to get information from their old friends, with no such luck. She and the Resistance that had been captured knew nothing about what was going on top side and Naida was afraid to ask. She was just thankful that she had gotten Pratt out of Jacob’s hands when he had helped her escape the one time Jacob had caught her in his territory and thrown her in a cage. She frowned and picked at her fingers as she thought about all those poor people stuck in those horrid cages being starved and conditioned. She wished the Whitetail Militia would just blast their deconditioning song over the airways 24/7. Suddenly John’s hands covered her own forcing her to stop picking at her nails.

Naida had been contemplating everything while listening to John read to her from the Book of Joseph. Thankfully she woke up with her pain so light she was easily able to hide her tender spots from the Herald that had been by her side since she awoke. Because she had gotten used to the Seeds being by her bedside, she had hidden any pain she was feeling from the moment she had woken up. She had been doing this the last two or three times she had awoken and was able to have a bit more time awake then they normally gave her. Today was the longest she had been allowed to stay awake. Trying to stay on John’s good side and be allowed to stay awake and not under the influence of the drugs, Naida had even carried on a small conversation with John earlier when he had been filled with questions about her conditions. Naida was amazingly feeling well enough today that she could have even been taking in the information that John was reading to her from the Book of Joseph if she had wanted to, but she was determined to not let the cult into her head any more than they had already. Instead, Naida was using her brain power and good energy levels to try to think of a way for her to get clean and to plot a way out of this mess for her friends/the Resistance members that were stuck in John’s bunker right now. As she continued to try to think about all this, the door to the infirmary unlocked and in walked Jacob Seed, Joseph Seed, and the doctor who had been tending to Naida since she had been brought down to the bunker.

Naida instantly went on high alert. Nothing good could come from all three Seeds being there together. All of Naida’s instincts screamed for her to curl into herself and try to hide, or to get up, make herself big as possible, and start fighting. But she fought down her instincts and simple sat up a little straighter and refused to let any of the Seed brothers out of her line of sight while trying not to be too obvious about what she was doing. She was pretty sure at least Jacob knew what she was up to, she could tell by that smirk playing around the corner of his lips. Naida did not even glance at the doctor as he started to work around her, checking her vitals and making notes on her chart. Naida was so focused on the Seeds she almost missed the doctor’s words about her casts. Naida’s head jerked towards the doctor, excitement running through her. “I am going to take the casts off your ankles and we will x-ray them to make sure your fractures are all healed. If your all healed then no more casts, if you still have the fractures then another two weeks in the casts,” the doctor explained to Naida as he pulled out a small drill.

Naida couldn’t keep her excited smile off her face. If she could get the casts off then she would be a step closer to getting out of the Seed’s grasp. Although there was still the cast on her shooting hand to consider and the fact that there always seemed to be at least one Seed by her side at all times, but those were problems for another time. As she watched the doctor saw away at her casts, the Seed brothers made themselves at home at her bedside, or in two cases on her bed. John had stood up when the doctor and his brothers had come into the room. The Seeds had been conversing quietly by the door while Naida had watched them. When the doctor had taken Naida’s attention from them, the Seeds had moved back in to surround her. She had seen John’s causal cross behind the doctor, but had chosen to ignore him. She was not going to let the Seeds take away from this happy moment when she got some of her freedom back. She was so looking forward to being able to go to the bathroom on her own again. Naida should have known that the Seeds would insert themselves in this moment, just as they had inserted themselves in every moment since she had come to Hope County.

She had been paying attention to the Seeds out of the corner of her eye as they moved in and therefore was not surprised when John and Joseph sat down on the bed on either side of her. Naida still could not completely hold back her flinch when they touched her though, despite being prepared for their touch. They were always touching her. Naida was a touchy-feely person, if you had earned her trust and she like you. Naida could think of all the times she curled up in the back of a car to sleep with Jess, Grace, Sharky, or Hurk, sometimes all at once if they were together after a particularly dangerous or soul-crushing mission. She had shared hugs with Mary May, Adelaide, Sherriff Whitehorse, and Jerome regularly. She had often clasped hands tightly with her fellow deputies. She had even hugged Resistance members and civilians when she had freed them from the clutches of the cult. Naida, however, was not a fan of the Seeds constant touching. She did not trust the Seeds and they seemed to have no idea how to read a person’s body language. Despite Naida flitch when they had wrapped their arms around her, they just got more comfortable. Joseph leaning against her pillows and cradling her to his side. John laid his head down on top of her own head while stroking up and down her arm that was closest to him. Naida cut her eyes to Jacob and was relieved to see that he had simply made himself at home sitting in the chair by her bed. Jacob, of course, kept his eyes on her the whole time, making her feel like prey he was sizing up for his next meal. Remembering talk about Miller she figured she was not that far off.

Naida turned her attention back to the doctor as he wheeled over an x-ray machine and got it started. She could barely breathe as she waited for the doctor to tell her if she was going to have to stay confined to casts or not. After a few tense minutes, the doctor turned to her and said, “All clear. You healed up well and quicker than I expected too.” The doctor continued to talk, but it was more of a mumble and Naida felt like he was talking more to himself than to her. “Granted they were small fractures and you stayed off your feet this whole time…” Jacob let out a small cough startling the doctor out of their thought. He swiftly glanced at the oldest Seed before looking back down and hastily packing everything away. Naida frowned at this strange behavior, but did not comment on it. As the doctor speedily hurried toward the door she did call out a thank you to him. She was surprised when he shot her a swift smile before closing and locking the door behind himself. Naida frowned at that too, although she supposed it would make more sense now that she was free to walk around on her own again that the Seeds would start being more careful.

Naida’s full attention was drawn to Jacob as he stood up from the chair and addressed her for the first time since coming into the room. “Congratulations Pup.” He stepped up to be right by her side as Joseph slipped from the bed. Naida turned to look at Joseph, but was stopped by Jacob’s hand on her chin. He was firm but gently as he kept her eyes on him. “Now how about we see you stand up and stretch out your legs. I’m sure you need it,” Jacob stated to Naida.

 

He took a small step back to give her room to swing her legs over the side of the bed. Naida moved slowly keeping her eyes on Jacob’s as she went about preparing to try to stand. She was well aware of John moving father onto the bed and pressing his chest against her back. Naida went to push herself up, before being stopped by Jacob’s hands on her shoulders. She jerked in surprise before raising her eyebrow in question. He was the one to suggest she try to stand. Why was he stopping her now? Jacob smirked at her and drug his hands down her arms till his hands were holding her own. “Just want to make sure you don’t fall Pup,” he easily answered her unspoken question.

Naida simply sighed and then shrugged her shoulders. Basically saying, do what you want, without actually speaking. With a deep breath, Naida placed her feet on the cold ground of the bunker, shivering slightly at just how cold it was, and then pushed herself to standing. There were pins and needles in her feet and lower legs and she felt very wobbly while standing. Still, she couldn’t help but laugh at the joy of standing on her own. Well, she thought as she glanced down at Jacob’s hands holding on to her own and John’s hands on her waist, mostly on her own. Naida shrieked in mild shock when Jacob swiftly let go of her hands and scooped her up into his arms bridal style. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up into his face very confused as to what was happening. Jacob glanced down at her and then really frightened her by giving her a smile. Not a smirk, but an actual smile. “You are really dirty Pup. You need a bath,” Was all Jacob said as he started to carry her to the bathroom tightening his arms around her as he went.

Naida agreed with him. She was very dirty and could use a bath. Plus now that her casts were off her legs, she would be able to get a bath no problem. She was not sure why he felt the need to carry her to the bath, but maybe he was just trying to help her save energy, although that seemed not a very Jacob like thing to do. As she was contemplating this, John opened the door to the bathroom for her and Jacob. Once they had entered the bathroom, however, Naida started to have a mild panic attack. A nice bath had been drawn, it had filled the bathroom up with steam and the gentle smell of lavender and peppermint. But already in the tub was Joseph Seed. He was sitting in the water and leaning against the edge of the tub watching Naida with sharp eyes. Naida had a feeling the cult leader was completely naked underneath the water, even though she could not tell due to all the bubbles in the tub. However, a quick glance around the room proved that he was indeed naked when she saw his pants neatly folded up on a nearby sink. Right when she spied his clothes, she heard the bathroom door close shut and the lock click in place.

The sound of the lock sliding home fully broke Naida out of her mild panic and moved her into full-on rage and panic mode. Naida started to thrash around in Jacob’s arms, not caring if he dropped her. She just wanted down and out. “What the hell!” She screamed in protest, she started to pull her fist back to clock Jacob in the jaw when her hands were caught by John. While she had been fighting to get away from Jacob, John had come up to her side and was now cooing at her like she was a frightened animal. “Ssshhh, It’s okay Princess. You just need a bath. You know you will feel better after a bath.”

Naida wanted to spit at John. Her wrath was surging full blast right now. She screeched in his face at full volume. “I don’t need help to get a bath you assholes!” Before she could hit him on the head with own head a cloud of green dust was blown right into her face, making her fight drain right out of her. Sparkles started to fill her vision and her limbs became heavy. Bliss, they had just drugged her with Bliss. She was thankful that it seemed to not be the super powerful kind generally used on her when she would get shot with bliss bullets or when Faith would feed her hallucinations. Naida hated the bliss. She would get hives from it and it would always give her a nasty headache. She had to get adrenaline shot into her system a couple of time when she had started to go into anaphylaxis from the stupid drug. Naida coughed weakly and tried to shake her head to clear it, but instead, it just rolled against Jacob’s arm. She could hear some vague voices saying something around her, but could not really make out what they were saying. She just knew that the Seeds were talking and she could tell it was mostly Joseph talking. His voice had a certain enchanting quality to it, especially when one was high on bliss.

Soon she felt herself lowered to sit on a cold ledge of some kind. Naida’s head flopped around as she felt her dress being pulled off her body. Naida whimpered in protest and tried to grab on to the dress, but she had no strength in her limbs anymore. Naida whimpered again, but was shushed gently by someone petting her hair. She looked up through the sparkles to see John right beside her with his shirt off. When has he taken his shirt off? Better question. Why had he taken his shirt off? John picked Naida up under her arms so she was standing and other hands slid down her underwear. Naida was so weak she could barely stand with John’s help, she had no fight really left in her body, but behind the bliss, her mind was screaming in protest at what was happening. Drawing up what little strength she still had left Naida thrust her right knee, the stronger of her two knees, at Jacob’s jaw, who was kneeling beside her to remove her underwear. Her knee made contact, but it hit his shoulder rather than his jaw. Naida grunted in disappointment, only to whine again when she was picked up by John bridal style.

Naida did not stay in John’s arms long. She was quickly handed over to Joseph and then lowered into the warm water. The water only seemed to heighten the effect of the bliss on her body. Making her go completely lax against Joseph’s chest. Thankfully the water did not seem to make the effects of the bliss stronger on her mind. Naida watched the sparkles from the bliss float in and out of her vision until she was distracted by a naked John climbing into the tub with her and Joseph. Naida slammed her eyes shut and let out a high pitched keen. Joseph simply ran a hand through her hair and cooed to Naida. Naida kept her eyes shut until she felt someone scrubbing at her skin with a washcloth.

Naida opened her eyes to see John running a white soapy washcloth thoroughly up and down her left arm. Suddenly Naida’s head was tipped back over Joseph’s arm and water was being poured over her hair. She glanced to her right to see Jacob still outside the tub with his clothes still on, but his shirt sleeves rolled up to right past his elbows. He was looking at Naida in a way that her blissed-out mind could not comprehend, but she somehow knew was important. Naida kept watching his face as he wet her hair completely, then washed it thoroughly, and finally rinsed out the soap. He was careful not to get any soap into her eyes, which she was very thankful for. Naida kept her attention on Jacob even as she felt John wash her other arm and her legs. She could not understand how a man who was all about culling the weak could be so gentle with her. Finally when John moved the washcloth to her exposed breasts. Naida stopped looking at Jacob. Naida tried again to lash out at John as whines and whimpers started flowing out of her mouth non-stop at this invasion of her personal space and her privacy. But Joseph simple tightened his arms around her waist and started singing softly to Naida. Thankfully John hurried up washing her chest and left her crotch alone. Once John was done washing her front, she was handed to John and Joseph washed her back. He was slow in his washing. Sometimes abandoning the washcloth altogether and simply massaging her back. Jacob had shifted on the outside of the tub and was now sitting beside John, petting Naida’s now clean hair. Naida realized there was nothing she could do to get out of the situation she was in and simply laid passively in John’s arms.

After what felt like a very long time, Naida finally felt herself being lifted out of the water. She felt something soft and thick go around her whole body and realized that she had been wrapped into a very large towel in Jacob’s arms. The next thing she knew she was being laid down in her bed that had been dressed with new sheets and blankets. The new sheets were covered in flowers and were very soft. The new blanket was very fluffy too. But Naida couldn’t help but miss her old ratty blankets that she and her friends would snuggle together under either in an abandoned house or bunker or in the back of some car or truck. Naida closed her eyes and felt a tear run down her face as she thought about all the people she had connected within Hope County. Several of whom were dead. Naida wanted to cry more, but because of the stupid bliss, she couldn’t. Instead, she let her memories of the good times with her friends pull her exhausted body into oblivion. She was not broken, but today she found herself a little bent.

~ ~

Joseph had been afraid of Naida’s reaction when she realized that she would be getting a bath with all the Seed brothers. Not only did they all feel a need to be close to Naida and protect her, but they also knew that she needed to get use to relying on the family for all her needs. Joseph knew when he had first seen her in the pond the other day that she was meant to be by his and his brothers’ sides. She belonged to them and they belonged to her. He had a strong feeling that she would be the piece of the puzzle that would make the family fit together again. She would fix their broken parts and help make the project into what it had always intended to be. She had made her spot with them when she had killed Faith. They just had to make Naida see that her place was with them. One of the first steps was for the brothers to see to her every need.

When Jacob had brought her into the bathroom, Joseph could see the panic on her face. It was the same panic she had been filled with after she had arrested him and the chopper had gone down. That was the last thing he wanted this bath to be for her. This was supposed to be a time of relaxation and family togetherness. He frowned as she thrashed about once the door was closed and locked. She would not be able to get past his brothers, but he was worried she would hurt herself. Joseph was about to get out of the water and go to her when John got there first and managed to grab her arms and contain some of her struggles. When all she did was yell in John’s face Joseph started to get out of the tub again. But then her struggling stopped and there was a small cloud of green bliss in the air of the bathroom, mostly focused around the rookie deputy’s face. “John!” Cried out Joseph in surprise. He had never wanted the deputy to be blissed. He had heard she reacted to it very negatively and it could also interact badly with the medicine she was on.

John glanced back at Joseph and shrugged his shoulders before he turned, walked a short distance away, and starting to strip out of his clothes. Joseph looked to Jacob for help. Jacob just scoffed at his brother before simply saying, “John is used to having it easy Joseph. Using the bliss was the easiest way to get the deputy to do what we wanted,” Jacob crossed over to the lip of the tub to set down Naida so they could start pulling off her clothes.

Joseph sputtered at his brother’s blunt words. Joseph was certain that his younger brother simply did not want to risk the deputy hurting herself, yet as Joseph turned to look at John who was stripping off his own clothes Joseph could see the truth in Jacob’s words. Joseph sighed in frustration and rubbed and his temples. They were never going to get anywhere with the Deputy if they kept doing things with such a heavy hand. “Maybe next time we wait a bit before we drug the girl John.” Joseph admonished gently to John with a long look that John pretty much ignored as he went back to Naida’s side.

Joseph did have to admit her calm state sitting on the ledge of the tub while Jacob pulled off her dress was much preferred to her violent struggling. Especially while she was still so sick. Joseph frowned at that thought. The brothers had been fortunate enough to have Naida in the bunker with them for a little over a month and she was still dehydrated most of the time and her vitamins and iron levels were extremely low. The doctor was so concerned about her vitamin D levels he had even risked the brothers’ wrath to tell them to take her to the surface for some time in the sun. If they were going to do that it would need to be Jacob who took her and she might need to be drugged. Joseph pushed those thoughts away for now when he heard the normally strong rookie deputy whimper as her clothes were removed. “John-” Joseph started to ask his brother to comfort her, but Joseph found he did not need to ask, John was already doing just that.

Joseph watched as Naida’s lovely figure was exposed to them. She really was beautiful. Her scars, lumps, and bruises all told her story. Joseph almost wished he was Jacob when his brother got down on one knee to pull off her old underwear. Joseph was soon distracted from his Envy by the sight of the lines that had been left on the deputy from the underwear, it seemed the underwear was a little too tight on her frame. Even though the underwear had come from the deputies own pack he had to wonder if it was really hers or if she had found it somewhere. “John you need to order her some new clothes.” Joseph softly told his brother.

John nodded at Joseph only the have his attention snap back to the deputy when she weakly shot out a knee at Jacob. She was so weak from the month of bed rest, her health conditions, and the bliss that the blow barely tapped Jacob and all the brothers were more concerned about the possibility that she had hurt herself. Jacob quickly ran his hands over her knee and nodded to John with a chuckle when he was certain she was fine. All the Seed siblings had to let out a little chuckle of appreciation at the deputies spirit once Jacob had declared she was fine. Their chuckles turned into more of a full laugh when Naida squeaked at being lifted into John’s arms.

John carefully handed the deputy over to Joseph before getting into the water himself. Joseph sighed in happiness at having their gift firmly in his arms where she belonged. He was slightly shocked when she seemed to go boneless against his chest. He had a feeling the water had magnified the bliss’s effects on her body somewhat. Joseph was not going to complain though. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, before running his hands through her hair and cooing at her when she seemed to become distressed by John climbing into the tub with them. Joseph noticed John was looking at Naida with a hurt expression. It was not hard to figure out that it was because of Naida’s reluctance to look upon John’s form. Despite what Joseph said to his younger brother, John was still filled with pride for his body, yet John was also insecure about people’s feelings towards him as he had never truly been loved before. John took the deputies reluctance to look at him as a sign she did not like the way he looked and therefore did not like him. Joseph, however, was certain that her reluctance to look at John had more to do with the fact that she was uncomfortable with him being naked around her. Joseph told his brother this and then instructed him to lather up a washcloth and start cleaning the girl.

John did as Joseph instructed while Jacob pulled up a chair to the edge of the tub and rolled up his sleeves. When the brothers had been planning this bath they had decided Jacob would stay out of the tub and stay dry. This was for two reasons. The Seed brothers did not want to completely overwhelm the girl with all three of them naked and in her personal space, they had already seen that she disliked when they got to close to her when everyone was fully clothed. The brothers also knew how crafty and sly their little water nymph could be and it would be better to have one brother dressed and dry in case she tried to pull anything, or she did pull something and managed to slip away from John and Joseph.

Joseph felt Naida tense in his arms when John started to wash her body, but her attention was soon diverted away from him and to Jacob as he started to wash her hair. Joseph watched Naida’s interactions with Jacob. Joseph had a feeling that Naida and Jacob had some sort of bond that she had not yet forged with him or John. Joseph knew Jacob deeply respected Naida’s work ethics and strong spirit. Before the brothers had found her in the river that day Jacob had spoken many times about how strong she was, how she was a true fighter and solider. After finding out about the girl’s health problems Jacob only felt more strongly about how strong she was, her body may fail her, but her spirit was the strongest spirit out there. Jacob had gone on for hours to Joseph about how strong she was to keep fighting even when in horrible pain. He felt like Naida felt safe with Jacob because he had proven himself as a strong capable man who could provide for himself and his family. Jacob had rarely sent men after the deputy, preferring to go after her on his own. Jacob always caught her, but she also always got away in the end. Joseph also could feel some respect from Naida towards Jacob, although Joseph was not sure why that respect was present in Naida.

Joseph was jolted out of his thoughts by Naida jerking her attention back to John. Joseph could easily see what had upset their water nymph, John was working on cleaning her breasts. Joseph felt Naida start to struggle against him and try to lash out at John, but with the bliss in her system, she could do nothing more than twitch. Still concerned for her safety and a little for his brothers Joseph tightened his arms around her to keep her still. The sounds coming out of Naida’s mouth were heartbreaking and each brother flinched when they heard them. Joseph started to sing some of the cult songs to Naida and John rushed to finish washing her front and left her private area completely alone. They were not doing this to make her uncomfortable but to get her use to them and to get her clean. They would never force themselves on their precious gift, but they did need her to get used to them and to come to love them. They all wanted her to come to them. To welcome them with open arms and fill them with her love.

Once John was done he took Naida carefully into his arms having her straddle his lap and lean against his chest. John massaged her arms and watched his brother expertly clean and massage Naida’s back. The lust scars on Joseph’s body itched slightly as he cleaned the deputy, but he and his brothers had strong wills and would not give in to their sins. One day their gift would come to the brothers of her own accord and they would be bound. Then the desire they had for her would no longer be a sin. Joseph sighed in pleasure at the thoughts of being one in all ways with the lovely girl that was resting in his brother’s arms right now. A low, quiet cough from Jacob brought Joseph back into the present. Joseph slowly and gently washed Naida’s back paying attention to when he would come across a tender or tight part of soft tissue. Joseph would then abandon his washcloth and massage her back until he felt some of the tension in the tight area release. Joseph wished they could stay in this perfect moment forever, but the water was starting to get cold and it would be better to have their little water nymph out and dry before the bliss wore off.

Joseph motioned to Jacob to the get the large towel laying on the closest sink and Joseph gently pulled John up to standing with the deputy. Joseph could tell that John was reluctant to let go of their gift and Joseph gave his younger brother a warning look, “John…”

With a sigh, John nodded and passed the rookie deputy off. Carefully Naida was laid in Jacob’s arms, where she was snuggly wrapped in the soft, fuzzy towel. Jacob took Naida out of the room while John and Joseph sorted themselves out, drying off and putting on their pants. As soon as the two brothers were decent they went out into the main room to see Jacob kneeling by Naida’s bed, where the rookie deputy was laying on the freshly made bed with a tear running down her face and her eyes closed. “What happened?” John shouted as he hurried over to Naida’s side, once he got there he sat down by her head and started brushing her damp hair away from her face.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders at his youngest brother and turned to Joseph. Joseph walked over to the bed and placed his hand on John’s shoulder while Joseph kept his eyes on Naida. “I think our Gift simply had a trying day my brother. We shall let her rest for now.”

John nodded at Joseph words and pressed a small kiss to Naida’s head before turning to Joseph and connecting foreheads with Joseph. “I shall be going to the Ranch to order a whole new wardrobe brother. I wish for her to have her own clothes that will fit her well.”

Joseph nodded at his brother’s words and smiled fondly as John hurried off to complete his new mission. Joseph then turned his attention to Jacob who had settled into the chair at the deputy’s bedside. Jacob often sat there when the deputy was asleep and he would work on soldier reports, read physiological books or war strategy books, carve wolf figures from wood, or he would clean weapons. Right now Jacob had pulled out a knife from somewhere and was working on carving something from a block of wood. “We need to keep a close eye on her to make sure she does not have an adverse reaction to the bliss. I will keep first watch.” Jacob told Joseph in a clipped voice.

Joseph raised an eyebrow at his brother, but nodded his agreement, he had a sermon in a few hours. Joseph went to Naida’s side and bent over her form gently stroking her hair. “Don’t worry my gift. We will give you everything.” Joseph whispered to her softly before pressing a soft kiss to her lips and then heading out the door with a smirk on his lips.


	6. To Be Free or To Not Be Free

     When Naida woke up she felt a dull ache in her bones that she had not felt in quite a while. Even though she was deep underground, Naida knew exactly what that deep ache meant. It was raining outside or would be soon. Rain has always made her ache, especially in her hips, knees, and ankles. Naida had been lucky so far in Montana, there had been no rain and the county had been pretty dry. This did make Sharky’s tendencies with fire more dangerous though. So, as much as she was not a fan of rain she knew that the county needed it, not only would it make the land less dry, but it would also hopefully help wash the bliss out of the Henbane. When it did rain here in Montana it poured.

 

     Naida shifted around in the bed a bit, trying to find a little relief from the ache, even though she knew nothing short of the rain stopping would really stop the pain. What she wouldn’t give for a heating pad, those always helped with the pain. Although, Naida was sure soon she would be knocked out again and no longer feeling the pain. Whichever Seed was sitting at her bedside would not doubt quickly see her pain and there was no hiding this pain either. Even though she was in pain Naida was tired of sleeping all the time. Plus, after what had happened in the bathroom she was reluctant to let her guard down around the Seeds again. In her time in the bunker she had forgotten how manipulative and pushy the family could be when they wanted something. Naida opened her eyes expecting to see John sitting by her bedside, as he was the only one who would be silent when he thought Naida was asleep. She would always awake to soft singing when Joseph was staying with her. To Naida’s surprise it was not John or Joseph, but Jacob sitting by her bed. He was going over some sort of paper work with a judge laying at his feet.

 

     Naida grimaced as she thought about all the judges that had attacked her when she was fighting her way through the Whitetail Mountains. The amount of times she had been forced to patch up bite marks had made her jumpy every time she heard a wolf howl. She thought of Casey, who had been mauled by a judge, and in return she had destroyed every one of the wolf beacons that Jacob used to call the wolves to the project. Once of the best missions she had gone on, was the one where she helped the Dr. catch one of the judges to try to figure out a way to stop the monster wolves.

 

     “He won’t hurt you.” Naida was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of Jacob’s voice. She realized she must have been glaring at the judge. She looked up at Jacob and was not surprised to find he was not even looking at her, his eyes still on the paper in his hand. The sound of his voice made her remember Jacob’s taunting words to her over the radio in response to her trail of destruction through his region. She also remembered the amount of times she had to book it to the boarder of his area so as to avoid a hunting party. A couple of times the hunting party would get a bliss infused arrow in her leg or shoulder and she would be caught, although sometimes she would tumble over the border in a bliss infused haze just managing to avoid capture. If she was lucky she would be near a bunker that she could hole up in until the drug was out of her system. If she was unlucky she would send out an emergency flair and one of her friends would come, pull her drugged ass out of the woods before a peggie could find her or a wild animal could maul her.

 

     God, she hated bliss. She thought when she took the Henbane for the resistance that there would be no more bliss. Of course, nothing was that simple, not only had barrels of the drug already made it into both Jacob’s and John’s regions before the Resistance has taken the Henbane. But the bliss had been poured into the water so much that it would probably take years for the drug’s influence to completely leave the land. Not to mention the fields upon fields of bliss that covered the Henbane. Whenever one field was taken care of it seemed like three more fields popped up, even with the Henbane under the control of the Resistance. Naida would not be happy until every single bliss barrel had been blown up and every single bliss flower had been burned to the ground. Naida smiled as she thought about all the times she and Sharky would come across a field of bliss in the Henbane and they would light it up laughing together as the flowers burned. She wondered what Sharky was up too now. She hoped he wasn’t doing anything stupid to try to get to her. If there was anyone who she had no doubt would come storming in ready to face the Seeds head on for her it was Sharky, Hurk Jr. and Jess. Not that all her other friends wouldn’t be worried for her, but Nick had his daughter and wife to think about and Grace was much too smart to just run head first into a fight. Adelaide was a mixed bag, never knew what she was going to do. Naida frowned she realized that Adelaide had been right about the Seed’s apparent fixation on her and Naida now owed the woman one hundred dollars.

 

     “In pain sweetheart?” Jacob’s voice drew Naida out of her thoughts again. Naida had shifted again without even thinking about it. The ache making it hard to stay still.

 

     “A little…” She hesitantly responded, “Is it raining outside?” She asked him after a beat. Jacob actually put his papers down and turned his full attention the Naida at her question. She could read the surprise on his face, which was unusual for the stone-faced soldier. It occurred to her that he must be feeling at least a bit relaxed around her if he was willing to let his guard down.

 

     “It is indeed sweetheart. How did you know that?” Jacob answered her question honestly and leaned towards her as he asked how she knew about the rain. Naida gestured to her body. “My bones are aching like they always do when it is raining.” Naida told him truthfully. Jacob hummed in response and then just kept staring at her. Naida shifted under his intense stare. She hated the way the Seeds would just stare you down. It made her almost as uncomfortable as when they got into her personal space. Naida was not one to back down though and kept her eyes locked with Jacob’s until he hummed again and then picked his paper work back up.

 

     “Are you not going to pump me full of drugs like your brothers?” Naida asked him after watching him work on his paper work for a while. Jacob scoffed at her question and shook his head no at her. Naida was very confused but was also not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. She had learned not to take the small things for granted since she started fight against the cult in the name of the Resistance. There was a good amount of time after her question where Naida and Jacob just sat together in silence. With Naida shifting around ever few minutes and wishing she had her phone so she could play some games to give herself something to focus on outside of the pain. It would also give her something to do outside of watching her prison guard. Naida should have been surprised when Jacob seemed to read her mind, but she really wasn’t. Out of nowhere Jacob placed a sketch pad and several boxes of colored pencils on her lap. Naida looked at Jacob in surprise for a few minutes. Eventually Naida let out a quiet thank you and opened the sketch book and pencils. She thought for a minute about what she wanted to sketch. She was no master artist, but she was not horrible. Plus, she would rather sketch than do nothing while lying in the bed. Naida decided she would sketch her friends that she was missing. She started with Adelaide flying her Tulip over the Whitetail Mountains.

 

     Soon Naida was absorbed in her art. It was taking a lot of concentration to hold the pencils with her left hand. She was slightly ambidextrous but using her left hand to draw was a bit of a challenge. She was really focused on getting all the little details of Tulip perfect when the door to the med ward opened and in walked John with Mary May?! Naida quickly set aside her sketch pad and pushed herself up even higher on the bed. Mary May looked okay relatively. She had what looked like a bloody nose, a bruise on her temple, and a split lip, but otherwise she seemed unharmed. Unlike the other resistance members who were brought to see her Mary May’s arms were tied behind her back and there was a rope around her ankles that forced her to take small steps. John also had a firm grasp on her arm and looked to be almost dragging her towards Naida. When they got closer to the bed Mary May jerked against John and managed to pull herself free. Unfortunately, she also stumbled over the rope around her ankles and ended up falling. Mary May did fall on Naida’s bed however, so no damage was done to anything other than Mary May’s pride. Naida was instantly running her hands over Mary May to make sure to woman was okay and to help her sit up properly on the bed. Naida saw John coming towards them out of the corner of her eye and curled herself around the older woman, not willing to let John take her just yet or hurt her any more. Jacob stood up at that point a stepped slightly in front of his brother, stopping John’s progression to the bed.

 

     Naida saw Jacob lean forward and whisper something to John but knowing that John was being held back for now she turned her attention more to Mary May. Rather than looking sad or angry Mary May looked…happy… Naida was very confused about Mary May’s attitude, but she decided to let it go for now. Instead she helped the woman turn over from her stomach and sit comfortably on the bed. Once Mary May was comfortable Naida could not help herself, she hugged the older woman tight. Naida wanted to cry as she hugged Mary May. She considered this woman as part of her family and man had Naida been missing her family while being locked up in this bunker.

 

     Mary May turned her head, the best she could do to comfort Naida and she whispered in her ear. “Don’t crumble now deputy. Hold on for a little while longer. I promise things will look better soon.” Naida sat up at Mary May’s words and looked at her in confusion. However, Mary May simple winked at the junior deputy and then turned her attention to the Seed brothers.

 

      “What is this? A family reunion? Where is your other deranged brother?” Mary May taunted the two Seeds standing near the women having their own whispered conversation. Naida looked at Mary May with large eyes and shook her head frantically. The last thing she wanted was for the bar owner to be hurt even further. Mary May’s words hit John just as both Mary May and Naida knew they would. John started to move at her, but the words had no effect on Jacob and he restrained John again before answering the older woman’s questions.

 

     “Joseph is preaching to the flock right now. It is Sunday after all.” Jacob then turned to the two women and folded his arms over his chest. Mary May grunted in response and settled into the bed farther. Naida looked back at Mary May in confusion before turning her attention to the Seed’s standing in front of her.

 

     Seeing that John seemed to have calmed down slightly Naida ventured to ask the question that was burning her brain. “Not to seem ungrateful John, because I am not and so happy that you have brought Mary May to see me… But why have you brought Mary May to see me?” John’s attitude instantly softened when he turned his attention to Naida. He walked over and sat next to Naida on her bed, taking her face in his hands.

 

     “I was hoping a friendly face might make you smile dear.” John’s grip tightened slightly to the point of painful as he turned his attention to Mary May over Naida’s shoulder. “Your friend has not settled down since we brought her into our family and she was being particularly…difficult today. We made an agreement that if she got to see you she would calm herself down.” As John was speaking his grip slow continued to tighten until the pressure on Naida’s jaw started to push the joint out of place, causing Naida to whimper. Her whimper instantly got John focused on her again and his grip went back to very gentle. He gave her an apologetic smile and ran his thumbs over her cheek bones again. Naida tried to smile back at John, but she felt like it came off as more of a grimace. John seemed not to notice though as his smile got bigger and he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead which made Naida blush a bright red. Suddenly they all heard a distant boom that sounded like an explosion and then sirens started going off. John was instantly off the bed and moving rapidly towards the door. The next few things happened to fast for Naida to follow, Mary May shouted something then managed to trip John over with her tied up legs, John let out a shout and then fell to the ground and knocked his head on the way down, and Jacob pounced on Mary May pushing her down into the bed and reaching for the knife that he had strapped to his thigh. Naida in a panic for her friend, did the only thing she could think of and slammed her hand that was in the cast down on Jacob’s head and knocked him out.

 

     After knocking Jacob out Naida simply sat still on the bed, wide eyed. The only sound in the room was the wail of sirens, the soft whine of the judge that Naida had forgotten was in the room, and the sound of Naida’s and Mary May’s panting breaths. The relative silence was soon broken by a small cough from Mary May. The cough drew Naida’s attention to the fact that Jacob was knocked out ON Mary May. Naida hastily pushed Jacob over and off of the bar owner. Once she was free from Jacob’s weight the bar owner sat up and smiled brightly at the rookie deputy. The judge then crept out from under the chair he had been laying under and Naida and Mary May stiffened up in fear of the judge attacking. They both breathed a sigh of relief when the judge simply moved onto the bed and laid down next to Jacob licking at his face and whining.

 

     Mary May let out a grunt at seeing a judge behaving so docile and then turned her attention to Naida. “Great job deputy! Can you grab his knife and cut me lose?” Naida slowly nodded at Mary May a quickly picked up the large knife with her left hand and took to sawing at the bar owner’s bonds around her arms after warning the older woman to hold still. Since she was using her left hand, which was slightly weaker than the right, Naida didn’t want to cut the other woman.

 

     “What the heck is going on Mary May?” Naida asked the older woman as she continued to try to free her from the ropes.

 

      “We are getting out of this hell hole, that’s what is going on.” Mary May responded once her arms were free. She quickly took the knife from Naida and sliced through the rope around her ankles. Once Mary May was free she started to search Jacob’s pockets. The judge gave a warning growl at the bar owner and Mary May made sure to be gently and keep her eyes on the wolf.

 

     “What? How? I don’t understand.” Naida finally managed to get out of her mouth before grabbing the bar owner and turning the other woman to face her. Mary May grabbed Naida’s shoulders and shook her slightly.

 

     “We are going to be free. I wasn’t expecting to get out. My part of the plan was to get John to bring me here and Joseph was supposed to be here with you so the only brother who could mess things up would be Jacob, but he is generally in the mountains and it would take him to long to get down here. The resistance team was supposed to get in and out and not trip any alarms, but we see how well that worked.” Mary May turned her attention back to searching Jacob and not finding anything on him but a key to the door of the med ward she turned her attention to searching John. Naida simply watched Mary May. The bar owner cursed when she didn’t find anything of worth on John either other than another key to the room they were currently locked in. But Mary May did not linger, heading straight for the door and unlocking it. Mary May then turned to Naida and seemed to notice for the first time that the junior deputy was not moving.

 

     “What are you waiting for we have to go!” Mary May shouted at Naida. The bar owner gestured to Naida from the door, but Naida simply shook her head at the bar owner. Mary May looked at the junior deputy in confusion. Jacob started to stir behind the deputy, which made Naida rush to Mary May and envelop the older woman in a tight hug.

 

     “They will be more desperate to come after you all if I go with you. Plus no one is expecting us so we will have to fight our way out of here and my shooting hand is still in a cast.” Naida explained as she squeezed the older woman tight. Mary May hugged Naida back and went to interrupt Naida, but the junior deputy kept going. “I trust you to come back for me. You go, take both keys, lock me and the brothers in here and go.” Naida finally released the bar owner and gently pushed her out the door as they both heard Jacob waking up. Mary May looked closely at the deputy for a moment, before she nodded quickly, slammed the door and clicked the lock shut. Once Naida heard the bar owner’s swift footsteps taking her away from the med ward, the junior deputy allowed tears the cascade down her cheeks.

 

     Suddenly Naida found herself scooped up into strong arms and she found her face pressed against cool dog tags. Jacob had come over and picked up the junior deputy. He carried her over to her bed and set her gently down on her bed. Once she was reclined against the pillows, he slid his hand under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. “That hurt sweetheart. Let’s not hit me over the head again. Alright.” Jacob said once she was looking him in the eye. Naida was surprised to find the hunk of mountain man was not angry at her. He seemed simply amused. Naida cocked her head to the side and studied the man for a moment.

 

     “I make no promises wolf man. I do what I need to for my friends.” She responded after a moment. Jacob grunted in response to her reply, he then turned to the bed across from the junior deputy’s. Naida looked over at the other bed and noticed that John was now laying in the bed. There was a bit of blood running down his head and he was still unconscious.

 

     “Is he okay?” Naida asked reaching out and taking Jacob’s hand. It was an involuntary reaction on the junior deputy’s part. She was not sure why, but she realized that she truly cared weather the slight man laying across from her was really alright.

 

     Jacob squeezed her hand gently and nodded at her. “He is going to have a wicked headache when he wakes up, but otherwise he should be fine. The boy has a hard head.” Naida chuckled softly at Jacob’s words and leaned back against the pillows on her bed. Jacob went to the bathroom to get stuff to take care of John’s head wound. While he was gone the judge crawled onto Naida's lap and laid down. Naida stiffened for a moment, before she realized the pressure and heat from the wofl was helping her aches a bit. Jacob then cam back out and started tending to John. Naida watched Jacob work, slightly surprised at how much he seemed to know about taking care of wounds. With all the torture he did to his victims, she would have never known he could take care of someone like he was.

 

     Once John was taken care of and the stuff Jacob used put away, Jacob came over and sat on the bed next to Naida. Naida watched the soldier out of the corner of her eye. Once the large man was settled and in a comfortable position, he shooed the judge off Naida's lap and pulled her down to lay against his chest and started running his hands through her hair. Unwilling to make the large man angry Naida went with what his was doing, wondering exactly what was up. Once she was settled against Jacob's chest the judge came back and laid on her legs again

 

     After a while of laying against the mountain man, Naida heard his breathing even out and she looked up to find he had fallen asleep. The junior deputy grunted in surprise and a little bit of frustration. She was irritated that he thought she was so little of a threat that he fell asleep lying next to her. Granted her hand was in a cast and there were no weapons in the room and she was not really planning on doing anything, but still… With another huff Naida settled into a more comfortable position and started to slowly run her hands through the judges fur. Because she was bored she decided to start telling the judge about her friends. She would tell the judge stories until Joseph came and opened the door, as she knew he was the only person outside of Mary May who still had a key. She hoped all her friends were okay and had made it out of John's bunker safe and sound.


End file.
